


三更不断通讯

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 比较简单的普通设定，送给别人的生日礼物，这篇不可以私下传播。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 5





	三更不断通讯

王瀚哲抱着手机，江帆很久没和他联系，他们两个有在吵架，因为一再约定的合租又泡了汤，王瀚哲心里难过得要命。江帆懒得和小男生说教，他总是一副高高在上的大人表情，说不合租就是不合租，没理由没原因禁止过多询问，这样的糟心态度给小对象气得不行，当即把微信企鹅统统拉黑，就和天底下所有二十出头的小情侣拌嘴一样陷入冷战。旁边人都说，允星河脾气怪，你劝劝他让一下不就好了，他前两天搬家，兴许是太忙了累着了。

他们三四天没发消息，王瀚哲萎靡地缩在电竞椅里，手指划拉手机屏幕，电脑挂着bilibili主播允星河的直播间，已经快要半夜三点，江帆游戏玩得正在兴头上，他打游戏不说话，只有游戏背景音的枪声一下一下钻出屏幕来。王瀚哲盯着左下角那一块小小的直播界面，能从细框眼镜下面看出一点疲倦来，以往这个时候他肯定是直接一个信息发过去催着睡觉了，江帆兴许还要强词夺理，说自己下午一觉五点才醒，等会还要煮半包速冻水饺做宵夜。但今天他犹豫了很久，一方面是放不下面子觉得自己就这样服软也太怂了，一方面又担心江帆别熬坏了身体，允星河的粉丝都知道主播叛逆，弹幕也不会催他去睡觉。王瀚哲迷糊中把手机里的软件逛了个遍，最后点开蓝色的推特小鸟，关注列表划到最下面，编辑私信说，允星河别熬夜了，睡觉了。

电脑屏幕对面的人镜片即刻反光，是手机屏幕亮起来了，王瀚哲捕捉到了这样的细节，觉得心里一阵阵紧张，他们两个很少用推特交流，上一次的对话框还是江帆给他发了苹果新更新的搞笑emoji，江帆几乎就没把自己的账号认真使用，只有王瀚哲发推的时候看见江帆雷打不动的赞才能体现出来他是个有推特账号的人。他看见江帆解锁手机，嘴角倒是微笑起来，没有把手机放下反而开始打字，一边打一边说，“中国boy大半夜不睡觉的，玩推特。”他仿佛知道王瀚哲正在上海距离自己不算太远的一个小区里隔着屏幕在某视频网站上盯自己直播看，江帆聪明狡猾，钓凯子技术一流，王瀚哲开始怀疑自己是不是被钓住了，所谓的身处困境而不自知，甚至还想再深入一点。

回信很快就来，撸一发，江帆回复道，王瀚哲手机差点惊得掉下去，他反反复复看了十几遍那三个字，每个字都简单，组合起来却是谁都不认识的劲爆信息。王瀚哲好几个问号还没过去，江帆信息再来，撸一发，然后来我家。

他是认真的，住址信息马上也被传了过来，王瀚哲盯着那一串数字，不远，速度六十迈大概三首歌能到。现在王瀚哲能够想到这应该是江帆很少见的欲望蓬勃的时刻，他看着直播里面主播按灭手机屏幕，把手机倒扣在桌子上，然后调整麦克风的角度，觉得看过那些消息过后江帆的手腕白上了几分，脑子里闪画片一样掠过好几个原来他们在床上瞎搞的场景，不管是曾经住在一起的、王瀚哲那屋小小的床，还是后面江帆回上海后、在同一个小区住在南北对角线上，能够在半夜无人的时分藏在小区香樟树下面接吻，不可否认的是，他们已经彼此需要对方的身体了，就是现在欲望涨潮。江帆还在播，他知道自己给男朋友发了什么东西，似乎是黄片网站聊骚时饥渴女大学生会发给金主的只言片语，背后粉红色打光灯雾霭霭的，他猜到王瀚哲应该已经把手伸进自己鼓起来的裤裆，开始想象有人用双唇亲吻他饱涨起来的阴茎了吧。

他慢慢地拧开门把手，黄梅雨季的潮湿夜风灌进家门，冲散了很多屋里余留的冷气，江帆早就下播，此刻正如王瀚哲想的一样，手里捧着半碗饺子，露出早有预谋的笑容。“你来啦。”他说，咽下嘴里半口饺子皮，“好慢哦。”

王瀚哲听见这一句话就被江帆怠慢的语气逗得又想发火，但是似乎是屋子里的冷空调起了作用，或者仅仅是因为太久不见江帆让他下意识得想要珍视当前的时间，之前的吵架也好，江帆坏心眼地在推特回复也好，总之都能够过去，有什么比眼前的良辰更加重要。他跟着江帆进屋，房间和原来当然很不一样，阳台甚至住下了一只叫小橘的猫咪，眨着深绿色的眼睛，它是咕噜薯条囧囧等一系列小动物的新弟弟。王瀚哲想到这里笑了，那几只小动物都还不知道能有多聪明呢，现在多了弟弟能好好相处吗，不被吓坏就不错了。

他被江帆按在身子下面接吻，对方跨坐着，手伸进男朋友的裤子里面揉捏才发泄没多久的阴茎，他手指细长灵活，和隔着电脑屏幕在直播间看见的没什么色差，都是白皙的，就算内裤没脱也能把性器官逗弄到再度勃起。江帆的吻比王瀚哲更急，他没有王瀚哲好脾气有耐心，做不来平常男朋友的那种漫长前戏，连接吻都可以磨蹭到深更半夜——何况夜已经黑透了，几乎下一秒就要破晓的紧张时分，于是他容忍王瀚哲摸进短袖衫的手掌，最近偷懒长胖多出来的肉也能被摸得一清二楚，王瀚哲捏了一把，像是快化了的哈根达斯。

“吵架就需要——就需要做爱来解决，这是谁说的来着？嗯？王瀚哲？”这个吻停下来，江帆感觉到男朋友的手已经顺着衣服摸在了自己的胸上，“吵什么破架，一天到晚只会耍脾气。唉！别捏，你干什么的王瀚哲！”

“你在说自己吗？”王瀚哲摆出假装的迷惑不解的表情。

“疯球！”

江帆下一句反击的话还没说完，就被王瀚哲压着脑袋按在胸前，他下意识抓住对方的领口，然后整个人被托着臀部带着翻身，回过神来的时候王瀚哲已经压在上面了，即便江帆平常力气要比王瀚哲大不少，他也不敢在这个时候轻举妄动——王瀚哲捏着他的阴茎，他手掌很大，能整个把江帆包裹住，缓缓摩擦之间带出来快感，像是电流一样刹那越过江帆每一寸皮肤。他还是会不自觉地在床上向王瀚哲服软，就算他表面上比自己的男朋友更成熟更有控制欲，但是在做爱上却还是想着怎么多给对方一点安全感。他这算是所谓的宠吗，江帆觉得也不是，如果他真心实意给王瀚哲全部宠爱的话，就不会恶趣味地让王瀚哲对着自己的直播自慰，说到底他还是希望能够把控住王瀚哲对自己的感情的，成就感因此而来，他们两个本来就是靠着这样的互相需要一起走下去的。

他下面开始起反应，阴茎在王瀚哲的手里逐渐也兴奋胀起，带着久不见恋人的一点思念和欲望倾泻出来，王瀚哲没想帮他撸出来这一发，他已经斜过身子去床头柜里摸润滑了。江帆用脚踢了踢脱在腿边的裤子和内衣，把它们踢到床下去，乳头上被王瀚哲亲得都是唾液，现在没了口腔的保护还有点发凉，他喘气声很大，听见王瀚哲在耳朵边上乱翻一气，搬家了肯定和原来放的位置不一样啊，江帆在心里叹气，又开始怀疑自己到底有没有记得买这样不寻常的必需品。好在王瀚哲没浪费太久时间，知道第一层没有就要去第二层翻，扭开润滑盖子的表情让江帆只想把他拽下来狠狠地亲，最好能把嘴巴也咬破，才能避免看见男朋友很多时候让人愤慨的欠揍表情。

王瀚哲在上床这方面是坚定的慢节奏者，他喜欢细密的吻，耐心的扩张和时不时的互诉衷肠，这一切在江帆看来是不成熟的表现，成年人的性爱也要追求高效率，大把的青春时光不是有很多能浪费在床上的。他扭着王瀚哲的袖子口，感觉到男朋友的手指尖混着黏腻冰凉的润滑缓缓地插进自己的身体，似乎是太久没做过了，这个阶段感觉上好像要比以往都漫长，或者是身体已经习惯了没有性爱的日子，突如其来的交配没有预留下足够的弹性空间。他的目光望下看去，看见自己被玩得挺立起来的乳头，略显形状的小腹，然后是阴茎和自己分开的大腿，王瀚哲的手在下面动得很小心，进进出出都在避免指甲划到皮肉。他想让江帆舒服而已，就算是两个小时前还在吵架，或者三天前还在和兄弟抱怨自己的男朋友有多么恶劣和自我，但是一旦真正接触到，开始接吻和拥抱，这些都可以抛之脑后。或许这就可以解释为什么王瀚哲会半夜三点给江帆发推特，因为珍视和信任，因此就算有不如意也能够消化下去，他就等着这场性事结束，江帆又要一边在浴室里洗澡一边笑王瀚哲说你又先道歉了——先说话的一方就是在道歉。他看着江帆飘忽不定的眼神，帮他把眼镜取下来，凑上去接吻。

这好像是一种互相需要，王瀚哲扶着阴茎在江帆下面磨蹭的时候想，互相需要，互相扶持，所以他们两个能一起走好远好远，不管是身体上的渴求欲望，还是精神上的快慰满足。避孕套有很好地戴着，废弃的包装袋随意地扔在床角。江帆喘出来碎碎的叹息声，右手松开王瀚哲的衣服捂住自己的嘴巴，这样的一律可以视为鼓励的态度，王瀚哲去亲吻他的右手手背，呼吸又热又浓，满当当地填满整个卧室，就像王瀚哲也把自己完全塞进去了一样。他小声地问痛不痛啊。江帆听见又在害羞，双腿在很小幅度地蹭着王瀚哲的腰，只感觉下面发涨又很烫，但是却舒服，正好戳得准了就让人一边受不了一边渴求更多，想逃离混着舍不得的心态矛盾又痛苦，伴着不明说的爱意将喜欢倾洒出来。他尽量呼吸放松，王瀚哲给了他很多时间喘息和适应，多余的润滑和身体分泌出来的液体滑出结合处。江帆的眼睛躲躲闪闪，他又不知道怎么面对接下来的事情了，即便已经做了很多次，但是每当到这个时候他还是照样觉得不好意思，王瀚哲的视线像是能穿透一样划遍江帆的全身上下，露骨又火热的眼神是在说着话的。

他在说帆哥，别怕，来亲亲。

这怎么说，接吻而已，拒绝不了，只是廉价的镇定剂和特效药，但是又珍贵到无可附加，那些别扭的感情都会像被潮水冲刷过的沙滩，不论刻画下怎样的复杂心思都会在接触的一霎那烟消云散。江帆逃避过很多不愿意面对的人和事，但是每次都会在这个比自己小两岁的男孩子这里被绊住，他们两个吵架也好，后悔也好，王瀚哲都能包容——他简直是世界上最大度的人，这样的宽容容易让人产生愧疚感，这种亏欠最后会在床上转化成对男朋友的无限默许，他默认王瀚哲可以瞎搞，为此吃了不少苦头。王瀚哲的吻在这个时候又落下来，下面也动得很慢很缓，他来之前自慰过一次，现在就比以往更加敏感一点，感觉到男朋友身体里的热度和隐隐的一跳一跳的内腔，还有接吻时会自然下垂的上睫毛，半阖的眼睛里有迷恋和依赖。他把阴茎整个拔出来再插进去，顶到最里面的时候江帆会很小声地叫出声来，像是被戳到了什么痛处难以忍耐，但能感受到的快慰和舒服是很自然的，王瀚哲太有经验，很懂得怎么让对方舒服。江帆脸上飞红，大块的粉红色晕染晃到眼角，王瀚哲也捕捉到了，连带着江帆想要偷偷安慰自己的手——他捉住了那双快要碰到自己阴茎的手，把它们重新按在床上。“别动嘛。”

自慰的动作被硬生生阻拦，江帆知道这是王瀚哲在和他闹脾气——因为自己之前给他回消息让他对着电脑自慰。好幼稚啊王瀚哲，江帆心里这么想着，但是其实自己才是最不懂事的那一个，恃宠而骄却不自知，快要把多余的宠爱都磨灭干净了。他感觉到下面的动作加快，原本还有时间消化的快感很快就累积上来了，身体已经凭着本能照顾插进来的东西，舌尖也一刻不停地接应着送上来的吻。这和以往的性事来说并没有什么特殊的地方，甚至有点过于平淡了，只有快感还是很猛烈地涌上来，刺激得江帆手指尖都在打颤，王瀚哲用手稍稍一碰阴茎就不受控制地射出来了。他把精液用手掌抹开，仔细地在江帆的小腹上描绘自己插进去的形状，年长者有点受不住这样的挑逗，本来就偷懒吃胖了，现在还要专门摸那一块地方，还是在做爱的时候，这完全就是调笑。王瀚哲下一次伸进来的舌头就被咬住，江帆的牙齿毫不留情，即便下一秒就因为肚子里阴茎的动作而松开了，但王瀚哲还是感觉到了痛。这才是他们两个相处的方式，大部分时间是用来磨合——好像怎么都无法完全变得默契，或许会有心照不宣的秘密，但是互相追寻着试探也不可或缺，每一次约会都像是初恋，每一次做爱都还是处子。

王瀚哲射出来过后仍然还在吻江帆艳红的脸颊，阴茎还插在身体里面，但是总感觉和平常有什么不一样，似乎是更黏腻与烦热。王瀚哲试探着退出来，看见淡白色液体随着自己的动作一起挤出，他马上意识到大事不好，换上很抱歉的笑容，“帆哥……套子破了欸……”

江帆偏着脑袋没理他。完了，好像又要吵架了。


End file.
